Caminando hacia el futuro
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Caer en el odio es fácil. Mucho mas de lo que parece. Pero a veces es necesario hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para darnos cuenta de que no siempre lo fácil y cómodo es lo mejor a largo plazo.


Todo aquello que reconozcáis ya sabéis, personajes, paisajes y demás, no me pertenece, es de la genial J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto__Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Notas y aclaraciones al final ;) Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

_Vengarse de una ofensa es ponerse al nivel del enemigo: perdonarlo es colocarse sobre él._ —**Rochefoucauld**

* * *

Hermione inspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por evadirse de la realidad, contó hasta cinco y soltó despacio el aire. Odiaba todo aquello. Solo le hacía recordar cosas de su tiempo en el colegio que no tenía la más mínima intención de revivir.

Se pinzó en puente de la nariz mientras su mente hacía caso omiso de sus sentimientos y se lanzaba a recorrer un sin fin de retazos de su vida, pequeños momentos que compartió de forma tortuosa con el que ahora se sentaba en la silla de los acusados. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Una Hermione mucho mas joven salía por la puerta de la enfermería mientras suspiraba. Entreabrió la puerta con cautela y fijando su vista en un punto indefinido del final del corredor se encaminó hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando aquella desagradable voz que arrastraba las palabras se coló en sus oídos.

—Vaya, vaya, mirad quién a decidido salir por fin de su escondrijo. —Su habitual grupo de seguidores formado por Crabbe, Goyle y por su puesto Parkinson, le rieron la gracia—. ¿Seguro que ya estás bien Granger?, porque juraría que todavía te queda pelo en la cara. O no espera, quizá ese venía ya de fábrica.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y la Gryffindor apretó los dientes y los puños mientras alzaba la cabeza con dignidad y seguía su camino, ignorando totalmente a Malfoy y su séquito. Llevaba días en la enfermería recuperándose de su desastroso "_affaire"_ con la poción multijugos y sabía que las burlas de aquellos imbéciles la seguirían por todo el castillo. Pero ella había elaborado un sencillo plan para soportar aquella tortura. Su madre siempre le decía: "_no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio_". Y eso pensaba hacer. Esa sería su nueva filosofía de vida.

Así que cogió aire, se envaró y mientras seguía su camino contó hasta cinco, utilizando por primera vez la que sería su armadura contra los comentarios hirientes de Malfoy durante los siguientes años.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos que hablaban entre ellos animadamente. El tema estrella por supuesto era la Cámara de los Secretos y su terrible monstruo. El rumor de que Harry había sido quien los había librado de semejante bicho había corrido como la pólvora como era de esperar, y para cuando Hermione se recuperó gracias a la poción de mandrágora, existían ya varias versiones totalmente distorsionadas de los hechos. Sonrió contenta mientras se adentraba en la sala y se dirigía hacia sus amigos.

Fue una de las mejores noches que recordaba la chica. Todos reían y se lo pasaban bien, la colmaban de atenciones e incluso Ronald le había guardo un pedazo de tarta de melaza. Le dolían las mejillas de sonreír pero realmente ni quería ni podía parar de hacerlo.

Por eso cuando a la salida del Gran Comedor se encontró con Malfoy y su mirada de desprecio sintió como si le hubieran bajado de una patada de su nube momentánea de felicidad.

—Es una pena que esta vez no hubiera victimas mortales. —Lo comentaba con Parkinson, haciendo como que no se había percatado de la presencia de los tres Gryffindor—.Pero por lo menos nos hemos librado de la presencia de esos sangresucias por una temporada. No se quién me daba mas asco, si el niño de las fotos, —Inmediatamente se lanzó a imitar al pobre Colin Creevey—o la rata de biblioteca y su irritante manía de responder a todo lo que se le pregunta. ¡Yo, yo profesor yo lo se!—Alzó la mano y se puso de puntillas parodiando a la chica— ¡Por favor elíjame a mi! Patético.

Pansy a su lado se agarraba el estomago mientras reía como una loca y Malfoy se hinchaba como un pavo.

Hermione por su parte decidió ignorarlo y sin darles tiempo a sus amigos para romperle la nariz puso rumbo a su Torre luchando por no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

* * *

Ignorarle no funcionaba. Hermione se dió cuenta de ello durante su tercer curso. Malfoy estaba en todas partes, y aunque no se estuviese metiendo con ella no soportaría volver a ver su pantomima de cómo el pobre Harry se había desmayado en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

O que se paseara como un pavo real diciendo a todo aquel que aun estuviese dispuesto a escuchar que su padre haría que despidieran a Hagrid y que sacrifican a su "horrible gallina asesina".

Siempre había tenido un férreo autocontrol pero no podía mas, esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Iban a sacrificar a una criatura a todas luces inocente y él seguía allí metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

—¡Miradlo como llora! ¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético?—dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Harry y Ron se lanzaban hacia el Slytherin, pero ella guiada por toda la mala leche acumulada en esos tres años de colegio, fue mucho más rápida y llegó primera. Y ante la estupefacción de Malfoy y de los demás presentes, le arreó una reverenda bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar y que hizo que el rubio se tambalease.

* * *

Hermione parpadeó saliendo momentáneamente de su ensoñación. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos a pesar de sus constantes peleas con los Slytherins. Después todo se había ido al traste empezando con el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

El regreso de Voldemort, la muerte de Cedric Diggory, de Sirius e incluso de Dumbledore. La búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y todos los desastres que los acompañaron durante ese tiempo. Nunca olvidaría su breve pero intensa estancia en la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Dolor. Un dolor punzante, como si infinidad de agujas traspasaran cada célula de su cuerpo, como si millones de descargas eléctricas recorrieran su sangre. Sentía su cuerpo convulsionarse violentamente, golpeándose con el frío suelo de mármol.

Y después nada. Su cuerpo no respondía, su mente no parecía querer salir de esa nebulosa en la que se había convertido para escapar de los efectos de la maldición imperdonable. Podía ver, y sentir. Pero nada más.

Fue así como vio impotente la sonrisa sádica de Bellatrix Lestrange acercándose a ella, varita en mano y ojos de loca desquiciada.

Desvío la mirada encontrándose con los ojos grises y asustados de Malfoy. La observaba fijamente, con una muda mueca de horror en el rostro, con un rictus de angustia al que Hermione no fue capaz de encontrar causa alguna aparte de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida. Parecía un animalillo asustado apunto de huir. Parecía un niño perdido entre un montón de adultos mentalmente enfermos.

Oía a Bellatrix gritar órdenes, y gritarle a ella, pero era incapaz de responder de ninguna manera. En medio del caos que era su cerebro una idea se hizo paso, despacio, intentado luchar con el embotamiento que se había apoderado de él. Se concentró en aquel pequeño resquicio de cordura. Lentamente su neuronas empezaron a trabajar. Recordó que Harry había sido testigo de cómo Malfoy estuvo a punto de ceder ante el ofrecimiento de Dumbledore aquella fatídica noche en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía. Desde entonces una pequeña parte de ella tenía una teoría al respecto, apenas una intuición. Y ésta encajaba perfectamente con la expresión de pánico que mostraba el chico en esos momentos.

Pero no fue capaz de procesar más información ni de continuar con su reflexión. Una figura de mujer se interpuso entre ella y Malfoy rompiendo el contacto visual. La más loca de los Black estaba prácticamente encima de ella y le había remangado el jersey hasta el codo, mientras se relamía los labios con anticipación.

Gritó como nunca en su vida cuando la punta de la varita de Bellatrix se abrió paso en su carne cortando la frágil piel. Lo último que vio ates de desmayarse fue la palabra "sangresucia" escrita en su antebrazo en forma de herida de la que supuraba sangre roja y brillante.

* * *

Aquellas escenas junto con otras muchas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez mientras los miembros de Wizengamot presentaban pruebas y cargos contra Draco Lucius Malfoy. El chico parecía haber envejecido años durante su cortísima estancia en la prisión de los magos. Parecía cansado y se limitaba a observarse las puntas de los pies mientras permanecía sentado en mitad de la sala circular. Presentaba unas ojeras peores que las de Sirius Black tras su salida de Azkaban. El pelo antes siempre brillante e impecable, le caía sucio por la frente, ocultando su ojos a todos los presentes que le miraban acusadoramente.

Harry, sentado a su lado y como testigo de algunas de las atrocidades que el joven mortífago había cometido en la guerra, había relatado ya cómo habían escapado de la Mansión Malfoy. En esos momento recalcaba el hecho de que Malfoy no los llegó a reconocer frente a los Carroñeros ni frente a su familia.

Sabía que a ella misma le iba a tocar testificar, por eso estaba allí, reviviendo los horrores de la todavía reciente Guerra. Se pasó la mano por la cicatriz que la herida de la demente mortífaga había dejado. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que hacer. De sus palabras podía depender que Malfoy acabase libre o pasara una temporada en Azkaban.

Recordaba perfectamente como el chico, asustado como nunca lo había visto antes se quedó inmóvil cuando su tía la torturaba a ella. Según como relatase aquellos hechos podía cambiarlo todo. Podía decir que el Slytherin simplemente había mirado la escena de forma indiferente, como si no le importase nada. Su lado más oscuro, el que clamaba venganza contra aquellos que le habían hecho daño, pedía a gritos una compensación por todos aquellos años de desprecios, de insultos, de odio y sobretodo de dolor.

Eran incontables las veces que había llorado en la seguridad de su habitación tras los doseles de terciopelo rojo para no darle el gusto a Malfoy y sus "amiguitos" de hacerlo frente a ellos.

Apretó los puños mientras Harry seguía hablando con voz templada y firme. Le envidiaba. Él no había dudado a la hora de defender al rubio a pesar de ser la persona a la que más despreciaba en el colegio.

Ron y el habían discutido la tarde anterior cuando el niño que vivió les confesó que no pensaba decir nada en contra del mortífago. Que se limitaría a contar los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido. El pelirrojo había montado en cólera y le había gritado hasta casi quedarse ronco que quizá no mereciese el beso del detentor, pero tampoco podía irse de rositas después de todo el daño que había hecho.

Harry solo se defendió con una frase.

"Que harías tu para mantener con vida a tu familia"

Hermione supo en ese momento que Ron había perdido la pelea puesto que cualquier argumento que diese quedaba invalidado por el comentario de Harry.

Ella sabía por lo que conocía a Malfoy, que posiblemente cuando se convirtió en mortífago lo hizo estando orgulloso a pesar del miedo que podía sentir. Pero casi con total certeza Hermione sospechaba que cuando le encomendaron matar al director, todo la prepotencia y la habitual seguridad que desprendía habían empequeñecido hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

Cualquiera mínimamente espabilado sabría ver que aquello era una venganza por el fallo garrafal que había cometido Lucius Malfoy, imposible de llevar a cabo para alguien con su edad y conocimientos. Y aun así, a pesar de los evidentes resbalones y la desesperanza, temiendo por su vida y la de su familia, Malfoy había perseverado.

Cuando es la vida de los tuyos la que esta en juego se pueden hacer verdaderas locuras. Ella misma había desmemorizado a su padres por su propia seguridad.

Y por eso podía entenderle. Y por eso iba a perdonarle.

Pero no se pondría a su nivel, porque ella estaba por encima de eso. No se vengaría, porque ella no era intolerante, ni violenta ni poseía una mentalidad medieval. Ella era mejor persona que todo eso y podía entender a Malfoy por mucho que le pesase.

Veía claros sus motivos para seguir los pasos de su padre en aquella locura de cruzada contra los nacido de muggles, es cierto. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él los despreciaba tanto como cualquier mortífago, y sin embargo, su expresión de ciego terror cuando la torturaban y su evidente reticencia a delatarlos decían a gritos lo que con tanto celo el había ocultado mediante insultos y desprecios. Que una cosa era la teoría y otra la practica. Que a pesar del odio evidente que sentía, era incapaz de infligir daño físico.

Era consciente de que a pesar de ello, durante aquel terrible último año de guerra abierta, seguramente Malfoy hubiese torturado a más de un alumno en Hogwarts. Así como tenía claro que la muerte de Dumbledore era en gran parte culpa suya. Pero se veía incapaz de condenar a quien con tanto empeño había protegido a su familia.

Quizás el fin no justificase los medios, pero qué ganaba ella vengándose. Qué le aportaba a su vida saber que por su declaración Malfoy había acabado en Azkaban. Por su propia naturaleza sabía que su conciencia se revelaría.

Pero más allá de sus propios sentimientos egoístas, ¿acaso encerrar a un joven que había actuado sin duda bajo coacción iba a beneficiar al futuro de la comunidad mágica?

Ella no lo creía así.

Cerrar heridas tan profundas cuesta mucho, y más si éstas las ha producido una guerra. Se necesitaba tiempo, pero sobretodo se necesitaba perdón, y eso era lo que iba a hacer ella.

La sala en pleno la miraba fijamente, incluso el mortífago había levantado la mirada por primera vez en todo el juicio. Era su turno de hablar y tenía claro qué iba a hacer. Harry la miró y le apretó delicadamente un hombro para infundirle ánimo. Ella se puso en pie, cogió aire, contó hasta cinco y fijó sus ojos en la temblorosa mirada de Malfoy.

—Muchos de los aquí presentes esperan oír un relato truculento y violento sobre los hechos que acontecieron durante la guerra. Pero yo no creo que estemos aquí para eso. Es por todos sabido que en aquel tiempo sucedieron cosas horribles que es preferible olvidar. Pero no podemos. No debemos olvidar nuestro pasado porque de él depende nuestro futuro. Es necesario que las siguientes generaciones conozcan esta guerra y los motivos que la desataron. Deben saber, conocer el horror que nosotros vivimos para que no vuelva a repetirse. —Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de todos los allí reunidos. Segura de lo que iba a decir observó de nuevo al acusado. El nerviosismo que transmitía el chico era casi palpable, así que esbozando a penas una media sonrisa tranquilizadora continuó—.No podemos darnos el lujo de olvidar, pero tampoco podemos centrarnos en el odio y no perdonar. —Un murmullo nervioso se extendió por la habitación pero la bruja siguió su discurso sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy que tampoco parecía ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella—.Ya han oído a Harry Potter. Y yo misma puedo corroborar que todo cuanto dice es cierto. Este chico —dijo señalando a Malfoy—, si es culpable de algo es de querer proteger a su familia por encima de todo. No puedo decir que sus medios fuesen los correctos ni mucho menos, pero no creo que condenarle injustamente sea la solución. Para que la comunidad mágica siga adelante el perdón es necesario. Y ese perdón debe salir de cada uno de nosotros. La persona que nos salvó a todos de Voldemort ha dado el primer paso hacia la paz, y yo señores voy a seguirle, porque la alternativa es el odio y la venganza y eso nos deja exactamente en el mismo nivel que ellos. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a permitir que mis hijos, mis amigos, o cualquier otra persona, sufra lo que nos tocó vivir a nosotros. En sus manos está empezar a construir una sociedad basada en el respeto y la compresión. —Paseó su mirada por toda la sala y suspiro—.No tengo nada más que añadir.

En cuanto se sentó Harry la abrazo, y un silencio reflexivo se hizo dueño del lugar. Hermione miró a Malfoy y con un solo vistazo entendió lo que el mortífago pretendía transmitirle y que nunca sería puesto en palabras. Agradecimiento. Sincero y profundo agradecimiento.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dándose por enterada y en ese instante supo que a pesar de todos los horrores, el dolor, las heridas, el odio, y el sufrimiento que habían soportado, seguiría adelante. Lo superaría. Porque el perdón era el primer paso hacia la paz, era el primer paso hacia el futuro.

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo. Me ha costado bastante mas de lo que pensaba escribir este segundo reto. Aunque me parece que me gusta mas. Puede ser porque no es la primera vez que escribo sobre Hermione y me siento mas segura con este personaje. En cualquier caso no es un Dramione a pesar de que los protagonistas son ellos dos.

Por cierto es mi cumple :) así que sed buenos y dejadme vuestra opinión jajajaj Un besito!


End file.
